


The Librarians: For Eve

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan), LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Letters [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA 10 Things I Love About You.</p>
<p>Eve returns home one night, alone, and finds a letter on her bed. Evlynn. Part 1 of two standalone fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: For Eve

**For Eve aka 10 things I love about you**

By Alasse Fefalas & LittleLadyBigDreamer  
  
Eve quietly closed the door behind her, turning the lock with a click. She casted her eyes over her darkened apartment, suppressing a sigh. It suddenly felt too quiet without the constant talking beside her, too cold without a radiating warmth near her, and too big without anyone with her. It reminded her of her apartment in New York - bare and lonely.   
  
Pulling up her sleeve, she pressed a button to illuminate her watch. Ten to midnight. Dropping her bag by her front door, she dragged her tired self through the darkness to her room. It had been a long day filled with running, fighting and generally saving the world and all she wanted to do was to take a quick shower and sleep. In fact, she was so exhausted, she didn't realise there was a book on the floor, in the middle of the doorway to her bedroom. She tripped over it, making her tumble to the floor in a heap.   
  
"Dammit, Flynn," she cursed under her breath as she rubbed her head where it had connected with the floor.   
  
Pushing herself up from the floor, she flicked on the light switch, filling the room with a bright, almost-blinding light. Eve picked the book up from the floor and shook her head. Flynn had probably dropped it on his way out. Sighing, she trudged over to her bedside table and dropped it there casually. She emptied her pocket of her phone and plodded towards the shower.   
  
The warm water relaxed her and though she wanted to spend more time under it, she was never used to long showers alone. Drying herself quickly, she opened a drawer and randomly fished out a t-shirt and shorts. It was only after she had worn them that she realised she had pulled on Flynn's tee accidentally. Pausing, she sniffed it lightly. There was a lingering smell of dark vanilla mixed with the spicy notes of cinnamon and clove on it. It smelled like Flynn.   
  
Dazed, she ambled over to her bed. It was then that she noticed the dark red carnation on her pillow. Under it was an off-white envelope with Flynn's distinct handwriting on it. "For Eve," it read. Smiling to herself, she picked up the carnation and inhaled its scent. The bright, clove-like smell reminded her of her missing Librarian, who was off on the other side of the world on a different mission. She placed it on top of the book on her bedside table and took the letter off her pillow. Turning it over, she lifted the unsealed flap and slid out a letter. The smooth paper felt heavy in her hands. Eve sat down on the edge of her bed and unfolded the letter, noting there were two pieces of paper. The smile on her face grew as she read.

  
  
_My dearest Eve,_   
  
_A thousand apologies for not being there tonight,_   
_I wanted to be with you, I tried with all my might._   
  
_I wish you could hear what I had to say,_   
_But I forget while night is here, you are in the day._   
  
_I wanted to write you a poem just one time,_   
_But I'm afraid I've only time for just this rhyme._   
  
_So forgive me if the next bit doesn't flow,_   
_Because now I really have to go._   
  
_Happy anniversary, my Guardian._   
  
_Love,_ _  
_ Flynn

  
  
Laughing, Eve brought the second page forward. She read through the page, scoffing at some lines and felt her face heat at others.

  
  
_Ten things I love about you_

 

_I love the way you sing in the shower_

_and always steal my shirts._

 

_I love the way your eyes get stormy when you're mad,_

_and the way you don't realise how cute you look when you frown._

 

_I love the way your kisses fill me with more magic than I've ever known,_

_and the way I can't wait to spend forever with you._

 

_I love the sexy way you dance to the radio when you think I'm not looking,_

_and the way you think I don't realise you use your hairbrush as a microphone._

 

_I love the way you look so adorable in my clothes,_

_and the way coffee tastes sweeter on your lips._

 

_I love the way you take care of everyone,_

_and see the best in them when they can't._

 

_I love the way you snuggle up to me to be warm,_

_and the way you fit perfectly in my arms, as though I was meant to hold you forever._

 

_I love the way Jenkins likes you best,_

_and the way you always cry at the end of Mulan._

 

_I love the way my lips feel on your skin,_

_and the way you trust me with your heart._

 

_I love the way you've given me a family, whether I wanted it or not,_

_and the way we save the world together, side by side._

 

_\- Flynn_

  
  
Eve folded her legs in front of her as she reread the poem he had written for her. She suddenly felt like a teenager. It was the first time anyone had done such a thing for her. Her chest filled with warmth as she reread it again, her face reddening as she imagined Flynn reading it to her.   
  
Carefully, she returned the letters into the envelope and exchanged it with her phone to text Flynn. It was ten past midnight but it probably was still day where he was.   
  
"Thank you for the letter," she sent.   
  
His reply was almost instantaneous, like as if he had been waiting for a message from her. "Sorry I couldn't be there tonight," he replied, ending his message with an emoji of a broken heart.   
  
"It's okay. Besides, I just reached home too. Would've been a waste."   
  
"Oh. How was your day? I miss you," came his reply, with the two hearts emoji at the end.   
  
Eve chuckled and tapped out her reply. "Ran around saving the world. Got into a bit of a scuffle but we're all okay. I miss you too."   
  
"By the way, I think you dropped a book. Found it on the bedroom floor," she sent, as an afterthought.   
  
"Oh!!! So it WAS at home! I thought I lost it!" replied Flynn after two minutes.   
  
Eve was halfway through her reply when she heard the sudden sound of familiar footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up, she chuckled as she watched Flynn, dressed in his usual brown three-piece and sneakers, run into the room. "Hello, Librarian."   
  
"Hi," he gasped, leaning on the wall as he gulped in air. "Book?"   
  
Eve pointed to the book she had tripped over earlier. Flynn walked over and collected the book, placing it inside his sling bag carefully, ensuring that it was snug inside. His fingers brushed the flower and envelope that he had tipped off the book as he smiled at his Guardian, who was watching him silently.   
  
"It's harder to do negotiations when the thing you're trying to barter isn't there," he chuckled as he sat down beside her on the bed. "Hi."   
  
"Hi," Eve repeated, her smile growing broader.   
  
"So, uh, you love pi?" Flynn asked, gesturing to her t-shirt.   
  
Looking down at what she was wearing, Eve laughed. "Apparently so." Shrugging, she took his hand and explained, "Took yours out accidentally and I didn't feel like putting it back. I missed you."   
  
Leaning forward, Flynn cupped her chin with one hand and kissed her softly, slowly, and sweetly. "I missed you too," he breathed when he pulled away slightly as he traced circles on her wrist with his thumb.   
  
They sat like that for a moment, relishing each other's presence. "I have to go," Flynn finally said reluctantly as he slowly stood up.   
  
"Yes, you do," Eve replied softly. Flynn was drawing away from her when she pulled his hand and leaned upwards to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Come back alive, Librarian."   
  
Laughing, Flynn planted a warm kiss on Eve's hand. "As you wish, my Guardian," he said with a flourish.   
  
As Flynn walked over to the door, Eve settled herself under her blanket. He flicked the light switch off, throwing the room into darkness. Eve felt a warm hand brush her hair away from her face and a light kiss on her cheek.   
  
"Goodnight, Eve. Rest well," Flynn whispered   
  
"Goodnight, Flynn," Eve replied tiredly. "Happy anniversary. I love you."   
  
"I love you too."   
  
Fin.   
\--   
A/N: This was so much fun to write! There were so many things that we came up with to put into the list of ten things (it filled three pages!) that we had to narrow it down a little a lot! Also, don’t miss the second part of this two-parter! It’s called For Flynn.

  
Do leave us a note and tell us what you think about it! We’d love to hear feedback! Thank you for reading!


End file.
